


SSB: TAS episode 19: Ken and Ryu's Rabbit Hunt

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [19]
Category: Dragon Ball, Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Character Death, Gun Violence, Humor, Hunt Gone Wrong, Mild Blood, Rabbits, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: After Ken and Ryu got in trouble for fighting in the living room, they went on a picnic. But their peaceful picnic turned into craziness when a rabbit ate their food.Ken's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 19: Ken and Ryu's Rabbit Hunt

It was a beautiful- screw it! It was a horrible day for me and my best friend, Ryu. The reason why it was horrible is that we got in trouble for fighting in the living room.

Flashback 

"I can't believe my eyes, the worlds best fighters broke a rule!" said Crazy Hand.

"Oh cmon, we are just fighting for our next battle," I said.

"I don't care if your fighting for another battle. How about this: take this picnic basket to the grasslands and have a break," said Master Hand as he throws the picnic basket to Ryu. 

Luckily he caught it, most Smashers missed the throw, instead of catching it, a hit in the face. 

"Now, got to the grasslands and have a picnic, or else I will suspend both of you for 23 days. understood?" 

We both nodded and we went to the grassland.

Flashback ended 

We found a picnic spot, set up the boring picnic while I and Ryu talked about this is a stupid idea. 

Ryu took out the food, none of them are our favourite, there just sandwiches. 

I would love to get a rabbit. 

I was about to eat my boring sandwich when Ryu said, "Hey since nobody is here, we can still fight." 

I smiled and we got ready to fight. 

20 minutes later 

A sound disturbed us from fighting each other. 

"What was that?" I said. 

"I don't know, whatever it is, I'll kill it," said Ryu. 

The bushes made the same sound, we got ready, just then, a little rabbit came out of the bushes. 

I and Ryu laughed at the little brat. 

"Ha, ha, ha, what a cute little brat!" Ryu said.

The rabbit just stared at us, then for whatever reason fainted.

"What wrong with you?" I said.

Then out of nowhere, the rabbit yelled, "REEEEEEEEE!! FOOOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!!!" 

I and Ryu screamed.

The rabbit ran to the picnic basket. 

Ryu blocks the basket while saying, "You'll shall not pass-!" 

The rabbit hit Ryu in the stomach.

The rabbit ate all the sandwiches in one bite.

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" Ryu yelled.

The rabbit left the spot, I took out a gun. 

"It's rabbit meat time!" I said angrily. 

We chase after the little brat while I shoot the gun at the little brat. 

"You'll never take me alive!" Said the rabbit while running away from us, it hides behind a tree.

"Gotta bitch!" I said as I shoot widely at the brat. 

"Miss me! Miss me! Miss me! Miss me! Ha, ha, ha." Said the rabbit as it hops away from the tree.

Ryu got mad, he throws a stick at the rabbit. The rabbit turned around, to get the stick in its left eye. The eye wasn't bleeding! "Oh, okay," it said as it hopped away as nothing happened. 

Ryu's jaw was dropped in shocked, I whispered into his ear, he chuckled and I followed him.

3 minutes later 

I hide behind a big rock beside a van saying: Free candy for kids! While Ryu stands on a side of the van wearing a mustache and a top hat. I know what you are thinking, 'Is this some kind of child kidnapping?' Well, it is, but let tell you, rabbits can't read so, of course, the rabbit will go inside the van for sure.

I gave Ryu a thumbs up because I saw the rabbit is coming this way. The rabbit appeared from the trees, he looked at the abandoned van.

Ryu said, "Hey, rabbit, you want some candy? it's free..." 

The rabbit just stared at Ryu looking plain.

Then, out of nowhere, the rabbit attacked Ryu, It left and the rabbit ate Ryu's clothes, except the underwear, thank God. 

Ryu got even madder, he took out a fishbowl full of piranhas. He opened the lid for the piranhas, (the piranhas here in the grassland, they can walk inland.)

The piranhas hopped on the ground while going after the rabbit. 

One of the piranhas bites the rabbit's ear. "Ouch my ear!" said the rabbit.

"Come on! Devour the brat!" Said Ryu at the piranha who is biting the ear. 

"But, it's so fluffy... EXTRA FLUFFY! DAMN BOI HE FLUFFY! THAT IS A BIG ASS EAR BOY!" As it slaps its ear, "DAMN! WOW!" 

The piranha was cut off when the rabbit said, "I'm gonna kick somebody's ass" 

This cause the piranhas to scream like girls and ran away from us and the rabbit.

"Ha, got them." Said the rabbit as it left while making pig noises. 

mine and Ryu's mouths dropped to the ground. How. In. The. Ass. Piranhas. Got. Scared. Of. A. Little. RABBIT!? Ryu got even madder.

We followed the rabbit, the rabbit looked around and just fall on the ground, I thought the rabbit died, but it took a nap, that is a really dumb choice if hunters trying to kill you. 

I and Ryu snuck up behind the sleeping rabbit. Ryu pulled out a gun while grinning. He pulls the trigger and the rabbit screamed like a girl. And fainted again. 

"We win!" I said.

Ryu took the rabbit by the leg. "Welcome to the right people, motherfucker!" 

We took it back to Smash Bros so we can cook it, we put the body on the kitchen countertop, Ryu toom out a huge knife from the drawer. 

"Oh you are so dead," said Ryu to the fainted body.

He was about to chop the rabbit in half when the rabbit hopped away from the kitchen. 

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!" I yelled. 

I and Ryu chase after the rabbit again. 

The rabbit ran so fast, I and Ryu can't catch it. 

Ryu said, "I get an idea, but it won't be pretty." 

I said, "what is it?" 

He went inside the storage room and took out a fucking flamethrower!

He turned it on and tried to set the rabbit on fire. but he missed, we chased the rabbit to the Wii Fit Room.

Shit, Smashers are in there. 

The rabbit went inside. 

I asked Ryu to turn off the flamethrower. 

But he didn't listen and went inside the Wii room.

The Wii fit trainers (female and male) are stretching with some smashers (Solid Snake, Mario, Link, Star Fox, Samus, Shulk, Wario and Goku.) 

"Alright, next step: stick out your left arm and use your right arm to cover the left arm," said Female Wii Trainer.

All Smashers did what Female Wii Trainer told them. 

Male Wii Trainer was about to say when the fire from the flamethrower hit the Wii trainers. 

"AAAAHHH I'M ON FIRE!" Yelled Female Wii Trainer. 

"OH GOT IT BURNS!" Yelled Male Wii Trainer.

"Now, that's one way to feel the burn," said Shulk.

"Shut up Shulk!" Said Goku

The rabbit ran out of the Wii Trainer room, we chase after the rabbit to the living room.

The rabbit hopped on the couch beside the entrance and exit door. Ryu was about to flame at the rabbit when Mii Gunner took the flamethrower out of her hands and broke it.

Ryu said, "What the hell Gunner, I was about to-" 

"Destroy Smash Bros by fire? And lighting other Smashers on fire?" said Mii Brawler. 

Ryu turned around, his eyes shot open. The Wii Training room and the living room were on fire.

Master Band said through the speakers, "Attraction everyone, please stay at your location, a fire has appeared out of nowhere. now, we will turn on the sprinklers and please don't get wet,"

The sprinklers turned on and the fire disappeared, Swordfighter caught the rabbit in his hands. 

Ryu was about to punch it when Brawler said, "Wow, wow, wow tell us why are you kill that rabbit in Swordfighter's hands?" 

The rabbit sticks the middle finger at us.

Swordfighter lowers its middle finger.

Ryu said, "Because it ate our food when I and ken are having a picnic."

The miis stared at us with 'what the fuck' faces. 

"You two are dumb shits, you should have come back here and get more food when the rabbit ate your food, or move to a different spot in the grassland." Said, Brawler.

I and Ryu stared at each other, we weren't thinking straight. 

"Why not you two go to the grassland and fight there, while I and the other Miis take care of this rabbit so you two won't get in trouble." Said, Gunner as she, swordfighter, and brawler took off to place the rabbit somewhere else. 

Ryu said to me, "You know what? I'll skip fighting for today, I been through crazy shit, but this time is even crazier." 

"Me too, I had enough picnics for 3 weeks." 

I and Ryu were about to walk away even I heard a scream outside, and blood splatted on the door window. 

I and Ryu stared at the blood and we slowly walked away from the living room.

The end


End file.
